


Halloween Shenanigans

by acherik



Series: Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy [3]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: It's Halloween at the mansion and Charles wants Erik to dress up for the party.





	Halloween Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Cuba did not happen because I want them to be happy dammit!! Also, less smutty (not really) but added in younger ships so...but booty shorts and crop top will appear! 
> 
> Why is this one long and the previous one shorter? Don't know.

“Erik, you have to dress up,” Charles pleaded. Fall had just begun in Westchester. School had been in session for a couple months now. Charles was the biology teacher and Erik taught history.

“I don't _have_ to,”’Erik retorted, throwing away the contents of his and Charles’ lunch on his desk. “It's just Halloween.” Erik walked over to his black board and erased what was on it, preparing for his next class.

Charles gasps. “Just Halloween?” He hops off of Erik's desk and walks over to him. “Erik, it's a time to dress up, have fun, and eat a bunch of candy!”

Erik sets down the eraser and turns to look at Charles. His hair is combed back, revealing his pale face and freckles dancing across his nose and cheeks. His blue eyes shine in the afternoon sun. Erik wraps his arms around the waist of his silver blazer and lilac sweater. “Why do you like it so much, liebe?”

“Well,” Charles smiles sheepishly at him. “I get to see you dress up and get take it off by the end of the night,” Erik chuckles and presses their lips together.

“You'd do that regardless,” Erik kisses him again, the bell to end lunch rings, cutting it short. “I'll see you later, Professor.” Erik moves his hands to his matching silver slacks and gives his butt a pat.

Charles pulls away when he senses a student approaching the room. “Enjoy your class, Mr. Lehnsherr. I know I'll enjoy mine,” Charles smiles as he makes his way to the door of the class room. “I love you,” he coos, before opening the door.

“I love you too, Charles,” Erik gives him a smile before he walks out of his classroom. Alex and Hank file in, Erik quickly drops the smile. “Hank, don't you have English at this time?”

Hank turns away from looking at Alex to Erik. “Yes, but I just wanted to make sure Alex got to class safely,” Hank looks back at Alex and gives him a smile. “I'll see you fifth period.” Alex returns his smile as Hank walks out of the room. The sun shines on Alex, revealing the light brown marks that scatter on his neck.

“Did you get into a fight, Alex?” Erik holds back the urge to smirk, knowing where those marks are coming from. Alex’s cheeks turn slightly pink and he shakes his head, moving the collar of his leather jacket up a bit higher.

The rest of the class piles in and Erik takes attendance before starting his lesson. Erik was in the middle of explaining the Berlin Blockade when Charles came into his mind.

_Bond_. Erik knits his eyebrows together, getting weird looks from his students.

“The Berlin Blockade was the first crises of the Cold War,” Erik continued. _Bond as in bondage?_ He sends back. _I don't see how bondage came to mind as you're explaining the mutation of cells to high schoolers, Charles._ “The Soviet Union blocked the Western Allies’ access to sectors of Berlin under Western control.”

_No!_ Charles’ mental voice gasped. _Bond as in James Bond. You could dress as him for Halloween, all you have to do is wear a suit. 007, well, 009, in your case._ Erik bites the inside of his cheek to not smirk. Thankfully his students are jotting down what he's saying, not looking at Erik at all.

_Fine. Now that's settled, get off my back about it and let me return to my lesson._ Erik smiles to himself but quickly drops it when his students look back up. “Any questions?”

_Because the Berlin Blockade is so fascinating._ Charles sends back, Erik bites down hard on his lip to hold back his laugh as he acknowledges a student's raised hand.

“Yes, Bobby?” Erik says to the brown haired boy with blue eyes.

“How did they do so?” Bobby noticed out of the corner of his eye, John was forming a fireball in his hand.

“That leads to the formation of the Berlin Wall, which-” Erik says before the fire alarm goes off. “Alright everyone, you know the drill. Outside.” The class got up from their seats and made their way outside onto the grounds.

“False alarm, everyone!” Charles announced once he was outside with his class. Erik turned to look at his class to do a head count, Bobby and John were bickering.

Erik made his way over to them. “Hands, both of you,” Bobby obliged and turned his palms over. Erik hovered his hand over it, not feeling any coldness radiate off of it. “John,” Erik turned to him, “hand please.” John grudgingly stuck his hands out and turned his palm upwards. Erik felt the heat radiating off of them when he hovered his hand over them.

“I didn't mean to,” John started rambling. “It was an accident, I swear. I can't control it sometimes.” Erik looks at him suspiciously.

“Just this once, John, I'll let it slide. Just be careful, both of you,” Erik looks at him then back at Bobby. “Everyone, back inside,” he says to his class. The students make their way back inside Erik follows behind them, keeping an eye on John and Bobby.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. Erik stays in his classroom when school is dismissed to finish grading assignments from the previous night. Since the Halloween party is tonight, he won't have much time to grade or really feel like doing it the next day.

The door to the classroom opens and Charles walks in, walking over to Erik's desk. “Hello darling,” Charles kisses Erik on the cheek. “I'm going to go change for tonight.” Erik turns and meets Charles’ lips with his own.

“And what will you be going as?” Erik pulls away and smiles, taking his hand his. Erik lightly runs his thumbs over his knuckles.

“You'll see,” Charles smirks and gives him a final kiss before pulling away. Charles walks out of the room and Erik finishes up his assignments a few minutes later.

Erik heads upstairs and changes into a black tux with a black bow tie. He combs his hair back and gives himself a final check in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Erik stops in his tracks when he sees Charles come back into their room. He's wearing a brown cardigan with black accents, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His hair is neatly tousled and he's wearing glasses. “And you got mad at me for not dressing up,” Erik says once he meets his eyes.

Charles scoffed. “I am dressed up! I'm Q,” Charles walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You make a very sexy Bond, Erik.” Erik laughs, kissing Charles chastely on the lips.

“And you look like a student in those glasses,” Erik pulls out of the embrace and takes his hand. “Speaking of students, we have to tend to our own,” Erik leads him out of their bedroom and downstairs to the main floor where the party has already begun. “I'll monitor the beverages,” Erik tells him over the music. Erik gives his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking over to the table full of drinks.

Charles brushes the surface of everyone's minds to see them content before joining Logan against the wall, surveying the crowd. “I think everything is going quite well.”

“For now,” Logan grumbled.

Most people were staying away from the beverages, so Erik didn't have much to do. He skimmed the crowd and noticed John and Bobby bickering. Erik didn't think much of it until he saw John punch Bobby in the face. “Great,” Erik muttered and pushed past a group of students to make his way through to them. Bobby pushed John who pushed him back and made him fall to the floor. Bobby quickly got up and was about to shoot ice at him, before Erik pulled him by his arm to stop him. “Both of you, come with me. Now.” Erik took hold of Bobby’s arm and Logan came over and kept an eye on John.

Erik led them both into the kitchen, sitting them both down at the island. Bobby’s nose was bleeding so Erik handed him a paper towel. “What is the meaning of this?” He eyed both of them warily.

“I think he broke my nose,” Bobby commented as he looked at the paper towel covered in blood.

“You deserved it!” John growled.

“I'll go get the Professor,” Logan said, walking out of the room.”

Charles came in a couple minutes later, looking confused. “What's going on?”

“John set off the fire alarm earlier. He made a fireball during class, full aware of what he was doing,” Bobby blurted.

“You're such a fu-”

“Hey,” Erik snapped. “Is that true, John?” John sighed and nodded.

“I'll let it slide for now,” Charles cuts in. “Next time, detention will be given. Violence is not tolerated in my school, both of you have detention tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks a lot, John,” Bobby muttered, tilting his head back to try and stop the bleeding.

“You act like this is my fault!” John exclaimed.

“Because it is!” Bobby retorted. “If you weren't so careless, my nose wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't have detention!”

“Well maybe if you weren't eyeing every person in that room like a piece of meat, I wouldn't have to be!” John’s cheeks became crimson as he realized what he said. Bobby set the paper towel down and leaned over, wrapping his hand on the back of John’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. John let out a light laugh before kissing Bobby back, more wetly this time.

Charles grabbed Erik's hand and took him out of the kitchen. “Well, at least they're not fighting,” Charles notes as they start to walk upstairs, the rest of the party's dying down.

“Yes, but they probably will be doing that in detention and in class Monday,” Erik chuckled. Erik opens their bedroom door and they walk in; Erik closes and locks the door behind him. “Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in glasses, Charles?” Erik says while pulling Charles into his arms.

Charles bites down on his lip and smirks. “Not as sexy with your clothes off,” Charles slides his jacket off of his shoulders, then his bow tie. “You're wearing too many in fact,” Charles pulls Erik into a wet kiss as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Charles’ hands roam his exposed skin and pushes off his shirt.

Erik's hands move to Charles’ hips, then slowly moving them down to his ass. Erik feels him through the fabric and pulls away. “Charles-”

“Let me show you my _real_ costume,” Charles kisses him quickly before going into the bathroom. Erik knits his eyebrows together. _I'll be out in a minute, just get comfortable love._ Erik walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He kicked his shoes and socks off as he waits.

Charles comes back in the room in a white crop top and very short jean shorts. “You still kept _those_?” Erik smirks as he tries to hold back the urge to laugh.

“Of course,” Charles makes his way over to him and gets down on his knees in front of his legs. Charles spreads his legs apart. “I do believe I never got to show you one of the things my mouth can do,” Charles slides off his belt and undoes his pants. Erik quickly discards his pants and underwear, kicking them on the floor. “Still think I look like a rent boy?” Charles teased, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and slowly, agonizingly slow, stroked it.

“Yes,” Erik gasped as he felt himself growing harder under Charles’ hand. “In a good way, of course.” _You have no idea how good you look_. Erik sends to him. _Then again you look damn good in anything._ Charles leans up and kisses him lovingly on the lips.

Charles stands up and removes his clothes before placing himself on Erik's lap, pulling him back into a kiss. _I was going to do some role play, but we can do that another time._ Erik wraps Charles’ legs around him and moves his hands to his waist as he stands up, carrying him over to the bathroom. Erik flicks his hand and the shower turns on, making steam start to fill the room. Erik moves one of his hands to his ass and gives it a good squeeze.

Charles giggles against a kiss and Erik steps into the shower. Erik pushes Charles against the tile wall as hot water soaks them both. They already did it this morning, so Erik doesn't hesitate sliding his cock inside of Charles who lets out a moan. “I love you,” Erik mutters against a kiss he places on his neck.

“I love you, Erik,” Charles moans out, gripping Erik's neck tighter. “You're amazing, Erik. Mutation and all.” Erik chuckles and presses their lips together.

“If you're only with me for my mutation, then I'm only with you for this ass,” Erik gives his butt a squeeze before kissing him again. Charles giggles again, sending all the love he feels for him in Erik's mind and Erik sends it right back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really starting to ship Alex and Hank now and a ship name needs to be made for them. 
> 
> Idea: Hex 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
